1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A rechargeable battery of a small capacity may be used for a small portable electronic device (like a mobile phone, a laptop computer, or a camcorder), and a rechargeable battery of a large capacity may be used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle.
A rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly that is formed by having a positive electrode and a negative electrode at respective surfaces of a separator, a case that houses the electrode assembly, a cap plate that closes and seals an opening of the case, and an electrode terminal that is installed in the cap plate to be electrically connected to the electrode assembly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.